Undone
by harryoc
Summary: One girl must make sure one world won't be undone. Harry/OC Ron Molly Ginny Dumbledore bashing Good Draco


Hi guys, this is my first fanfic.

Summary: One girl must make sure one world won't be undone. Harry/OC Ron Molly Ginny Dumbledore bashing Good Draco

Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Background

October 14, 2017

In a house, London

A young woman sat on the couch cuddling a book, 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. She looked to be in her teens. She was about 5' 6'' and had long black hair and black eyes. She wore a tank top and sweat pants. She read the series of Harry Potter many times but never felt okay with just reading it. She always wished she could do magic or be part of the world of Harry Potter.

Today was a special day for this young woman, she had just turned 20. A woman about 45 entered the room. Anyone who looked at her would know she was the young woman's mother. The woman was drinking tea and sat next to the young woman and said, "So anything special you want to do today?"

The young woman looked at her mother suspiciously and replied, "Not really, probably hang out with my friends in the afternoon and have the regular birthday dinner"

The mother looked to her daughter and asked, "Why not bring-"Before she could continue, the young woman got up, hugging her book and screamed, "NO!"

"But-"

"No buts, last time I brought over my friends you wouldn't stop trying to set me up with my friends." She took a deep breath glaring at her mother and continued. "I was so embarrassed. My friends wouldn't stop laughing."

Still glaring at her mother, she starts walking to her room.

"But, what about you?" her mother says, after taking a sip of her tea.

"Me?" The young woman stops walking, and looks back at her mother.

"I mean when I was your age I already had a boyfriend. You won't open up to your friends. No matter what I asked you, you weren't interested in anyone. So I thought you were lesbian."

The young woman couldn't control herself and started laughing.

"Why are laughing?" Her mother asked a little angry.

"Mom, it's not that I not interested in boys, I just haven't meant someone I like yet." The young was holding on to her stomach as it hurt from laughing do much.

"But-"

"Mom, you know me. I don't open up to people because of what happened to you. I very honest so give me time okay?"

"Okay, but you shouldn't put what happened between your father and I in your heart enjoy your life, okay Ramya?"

"Okay Mom" Ramya replied.

Somewhere between Heaven and Hell

Three people were standing together to talk. All three wore black. If you knew who they were, you would know this only happen once in a million years.

"What are we going to do?" The girl with red hair and brown eyes stated. "I mean, I like having fun and all but the world is going to be undone, if that old coot gets is hands on him."

"Can't you just kill him, bro?" asked the girl with the clearest blue eyes and blond hair.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you girls, that killing people solves nothing." said the guy, who had long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes.

The red hair girl started pacing and asked, "Destiny, are there are old prophecies not completed yet?"

Destiny stared at her sister and said, "Last time to stop the old coot you made the woman say a prophecy but now the boy in danger because of the coot. If this goes on, the series of Harry Potter will become true and the world will be undone."

"Just answer my question."

"There is the one you didn't want to use last time."

"But how would I use that, I mean I made parallel worlds so I could see what people thought with and without magic."

"You could bring someone across" said the guy.

"Death, I know I could do that but what if it brings a hole." said the girl with red hair.

"What about someone who dies?" asked Death.

"It might work" said Destiny. "Fate, you know who will work the best right."

Fate declared, "I do and this might actually be fun."

Back in London

"Ramya, Dinner's ready." Ramya's mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom" Ramya rushed down to eat.

"I made your favorite pasta and brownie cake as you hate regular cake."

Ramya stuck her tongue out and asked. "Where's bro?"

Her mother replied, "He should be coming home. Why don't you wait for him by the front door?'

"'K" Ramya rushed to the front door and open it. Cold wind rushed into the house, closing the door Ramya walked out and sat on the front porch waiting for her brother.

"Mrow"

Startled, Ramya jumped.

"Whiskers, what did I say about startling me?"

"Mrow"

"You're lucky that today's my birthday"

"Mrow"

Ramya got up and to hug the cat but Whiskers started running on to the road. Ramya saw a car coming and ran with her.

Then there was pain,

Then everything became black.

Please R&R

Chapter two: rules and requirements


End file.
